


One Perfect Moment

by Ellsey



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Look they're my favorite rare pair, Weddings, also slight Matsumoto Rangiku/Kurosaki Isshin, and fit my plot purposes, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: It's time for the Shinigami wedding of the century. Hiyori's not excited to attend, but Shinji convinces her it'll be fun. Will it though?





	One Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

> The final day of Shiyori Week 2018 and I went for pure sappy fluff. The theme was "I wanted to tell ya..."

“Hurry up Hiyori. We’re gonna be late.”

Hiyori made a face in the mirror. She hated dressing up. “Tell me again why we’re going to this thing?”

“Because it’ll be fun,” Shinji called. “Because it’s the wedding of the century, and because knowing the people involved something crazy is bound to happen and you’d kill me if we missed it.”

Hiyori gave a sigh. Her usual pigtails were replaced by a half ponytail, and her tracksuit had been exchanged for a sundress. She felt ridiculous. It was almost worth it all for the slight gasp she heard behind her though. 

“Wooow, you look great,” Shinji said in an awed voice.

“I look as stupid as your face always looks, but thanks anyway I guess.” Hiyori was proud of herself for accepting his compliment as well as she could. Hikifune had always told Hiyori she needed to be nicer to people (especially Shinji). A century plus later maybe she could actually report some positive progress on that account. “Well, I guess we better get this over with.”

Traveling to Soul Society was not Hiyori’s idea of a good time, especially on one of the few days she got Shinji entirely to herself. Their relationship since everything happened with the Soul King and the Quincy had been...bumpy at best. She was still angry with him for going back to the Soul Society; he was angry with her for being angry with him. However time, as always, tends to heal wounds, and it seemed to work even for two people with the history that Shinji and Hiyori had. With the renewed perspective of having almost lost the other twice, it didn’t take too long until their amplified need for each other was fulfilled in confessions of feelings and all of the things that came with a large change in relationship status. 

Hiyori walked slowly beside her boyfriend, bracing herself for the occasion at hand. A glittering banner saying “RANGIKU + ISSHIN” draped across the entrance. Hiyori was already pretty sure she was going to die of secondhand embarrassment. This was going to be such a mess. She saw Yoruichi and Kisuke standing under the banner greeting some people they knew. Kisuke waved them over, eyes brimming with glee. 

“Well, what do you think?” he asked them. 

Shinji raised his eyebrows. “It’s certainly...something.” 

There were bright pink flowers covering every possible surface. Chairs were set out on both sides of a bright red carpet. Everything shimmered, as if covered in glitter. It was horrible.

“Isn’t it amaaaaaazing?” Yoruichi asked gleefully. “You should see what they forced Ichigo to wear. He’s miserable. It’s fantastic!”

Hiyori laughed. Maybe this wedding wouldn’t be so bad after all.

As they moved to their seats, Hiyori looked around. Everyone was there. The invitations had stressed to dress “fun” and “alive” which everyone clearly interpreted as getting clothes from the Living World. She hadn’t expected this though. Everything was so tacky in the best way possible. 

“I heard there is an open bar,” Yoruichi said, “but Lieutenant Ise is guarding it to prevent the Captain Commander from drinking, so no one is drinking. They are all too scared to face her.”

Hiyori shuddered. “That one is scary when she’s mad. I can see why no one would want to test her.”

“So,” Kisuke said as they sat, “I hear your lieutenant has a part in these festivities Hirako-san.”

“Yeah, but she wouldn’t tell me anything about it,” Shinji replied. “She said if she told me she’d have to kill me.”

Yoruichi chuckled. “Sounds serious. Can’t wait.”

“Why is this wedding so…?” Hiyori couldn’t quite find the words to form her question.

“Pink?” Urahara offered.

“Unfashionable.” Shinji said emphatically.

“If you want to know why it’s so Western, I heard it’s because that’s the only way Matsumoto could wear the dress she wanted,” Yoruichi offered.

Shinji laid his arm across the back of Hiyori’s chair, and she allowed herself to relax into him. She didn’t often allow him to be so demonstrative in public, but maybe the atmosphere did lend itself to a bit of romance. Or maybe everything was just so strange that it put Hiyori in an allowing mood. Either way Shinji took advantage of the opportunity to keep Hiyori close to his side. 

When it was finally time for things to start, loud music filled the air. The two Kurosaki girls came quickly down the aisle. The light-haired one did a slight dance, but the dark-haired one clearly refused. Their dresses were unsurprisingly pink. Shinji’s lieutenant Momo bopped happily down the aisle, but she was followed by a very grumpy looking Captain Hitsugaya. He was always grumpy though, so maybe he was actually happy? Next came Ichigo and his dad. Isshin looked thrilled to be out there; Ichigo looked like he wanted to die. Isshin was in a dark suit, bouncing away to the music. Ichigo though…Hiyori felt her jaw drop.

“Is he in a PINK SUIT?” Hiyori asked in shock. She looked down the row to see Shinji with his head tilted to one side. Yoruichi looked positively gleeful, while Kisuke was trying to hold back tears of laughter. 

The rest of the wedding followed suit, each moment wackier than the next. It culminated with the release of birds from cages after they were officially man and wife. Shinji just shook his head in amazement, while Yoruichi gave a whoop of joy. Kisuke could no longer hold anything in, and he doubled over in laughter. 

Following the ceremony everyone was ushered to a new area with tables set up around a dance floor. As the food began to be served, Hiyori decided that maybe this wedding wasn’t so bad after all. There were loads of sweets to be had. Plus there was plenty to look at. People kept coming to their table to greet them, Yoruichi especially. Hiyori guessed that being an ex-exiled princess has a certain allure to others. 

Shinji had his share of visitors to the table though. Maybe the food and drink was getting to Hiyori, but she couldn’t blame them. He looked very good. He had always had a keen sense of fashion, and he had been determined to be the best looking captain there. It had worked. She felt a sense of possessive pride as she noticed how some of the people there looked at him. He was hers though. He had always been hers.

The party really started once the dancing began. Rangiku and Isshin moved around the floor with gusto, and soon others joined in. Hiyori and her tablemates howled with laughter, especially when Isshin tried to get his children out there. They not so graciously refused. 

A slower song began, and the floor cleared out except for a few couples who bravely decided to sway together to the music. Shinji stood up and held a hand out to Hiyori.

“What’re you doing that for?” she asked confusedly.

“I’m asking you to dance dummy,” Shinji replied. “You should feel honored that your super handsome boyfriend wants to show you off.”

“I know I would certainly be honored if I had a super handsome boyfriend asking me to dance,” Yoruichi proclaimed. 

“I’m sure you could find one here if you tried,” Kisuke offered. 

“You’re right,” Yoruichi responded as she stood. “Maybe I will go look for one.” With that she took off towards the dance floor.

“Ahhh, maybe I should help her,” Kisuke said, hurrying off in the same direction. 

“Those two are so annoying. Honestly I’m not even sure why we’re friends with them,” Hiyori complained.

“Who cares? Are you coming or not?” Shinji queried.

“Fiiiiiine,” Hiyori answered with an exaggerated roll of the eyes. She let Shinji guide her to the dance floor. He drew her close, and after a moment of awkwardness she closed her eyes and gave in to the rather romantic atmosphere. She laid her head on his chest, feeling herself calm as she listened to his steady heartbeat. 

“I wanted to tell ya, you really do look beautiful Hiyori,” Shinji said quietly. 

“Mmmm, you don’t look too bad yourself,” she responded.

“Ah, you practically smother me with praise,” Shinji retorted. “But since that basically the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me, I’ll take it.”

Hiyori snorted. “I guess the wacky wedding has made a romantic of me after all.”

She felt the rumble of his laugh. “Maybe I should take you to more weddings then.”

“Oh no, you’re going to play Gotei matchmaker now aren’t you?” Hiyori said with a cringe.

“Well what else can I do? We can’t depend on Kisuke and Yoruichi since she says she prefers to just have a ‘dangerous liaison.’ As if she’s looked at anyone else since...ever.”

“Ughhhhhh they’re the woooooooooorst,” Hiyori groaned.

“At least they live in the same place. All this back and forth is wearing me out I swear,” Shinji complained. 

“Well you know the easy solution to that,” Hiyori said.

“I can’t quit being a captain any more than you can avoid throwing shoes. Or phones. Or whatever object you have near.”

“I’m kind of wishing I had one right now,” Hiyori responded.

Shinji was quiet for a bit then said, “Maybe we should just have a wedding ourselves.”

“I’m not moving back to Soul Society Shinji!” Hiyori said, voice raising slightly.

“I’m not asking you to! I’m not saying I’m giving up on that, because I think even someone as stubborn as you will get tired of the Living World eventually,” Shinji said. “It’s just that we’re in a peaceful time now, yeah, but something’s bound to come up again eventually. We’re not guaranteed anything. I just want to be able to spend as much time as possible with everyone else knowing you’re my Hiyori. No one else’s.”

Hiyori looked up at his face. “You’re serious aren’t you?”

“I’m always serious,” Shinji replied. 

Hiyori rolled her eyes. “Riiiiiight.” She paused. “I don’t know, this whole wedding business seems...unnecessary. Maybe Yoruichi has the right idea.”

Shinj laughed. “It doesn’t have to be like this you know. It can be just you and me and a table full of sweets. Don’t think I haven’t seen the way you’ve been eyeing those all day.”

Hiyori sighed. “I don’t know. I’ll have to think about it.”

“That’s fine,” Shinji said with a slight shrug. “We have plenty of time. You and I seem to live a pretty charmed life.”

“It’s because we’re so good-looking. The universe needs us here to balance out the ugly,” Hiyori replied. She laid her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes again. She had lived a very long life and experienced a lot of things she had never expected, but if she could hold on to one moment it’d probably be this one. She had a feeling this was just about perfect.

“Hey Shinji?” 

“Hmmm?” Shinji asked.

“I love you,” Hiyori said in the quietest voice possible. She didn’t have to look at his face to feel his broad smile. She didn’t say that very often, but that didn’t mean she didn’t feel it. She felt it everyday as he regaled her with the boring minutiae of his day. She felt it every time he dragged himself exhaustedly to her door to visit, always with some kind of offering in hand. She especially felt it in the early morning hours as she watched him sleep, all of his worries gone for just a moment. He carried a lot on his shoulders. And yet he always made time just for her. She was pretty sure she was the luckiest girl around.

“I love you too.” Shinji bent his head towards her, pressing his lips firmly to hers. She should probably get mad at him for doing this so publicly, but she decided to just give in to the romance of it all. There would be plenty of time for shoe throwing later. They both deserved this one perfect moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, Rangiku/Isshin is one of my favorite rare pairs. I think they could be good for each other. And while I love Rangiku more than life itself, you know she'd have the tackiest wedding ever. In the best way. And Isshin would go for anything, so this pairing fit my plot purposes perfectly. Mostly I just ship Rangiku + HAPPINESS.


End file.
